Talk:Usergroups:RCP/Archive 2
Decster97 (Declined) I would like to nominate myself as a Recent Changes Patroller. I have caught out a vandal, from memory at least once, but if I were part of the group, would focus on it alot more. Decster97 08:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Denied '- Do a little more anti-vandal work first. 22:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : I would like to re-open my request as a Recent Changes Patroller. I have done a fair bit of Anti-Vandal work from memory, and often review changes made by editors, both registered and unregistered. Decster97 06:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Declined-'''Just for the record. 19:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) BravoAlphaSix (Declined) I nominate myself to be a Recent Changes Patroller because when I am online, I always refresh my page for any recent changes, I have reversed (Undo) a few vandals (For example on the Barret .50 call page I undid an edit by a UC changing the level from 49 to 4 in the cod4 section), and I will undo an edit i think is uneeded (Such as a user undoing someone's edit when only a minor edit is needed). I also visit Cod wikia when I am ever on my computer and when I do, I stay for 30+ minutes. I also stay on at night for vast periods of time for any vandal thinking time matters. I hope RCP member read and think deeply about my nomination. BravoAlphaSix 06:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I would wish to re-open my nomination. I have undid vandals work and contributed during the "Halo fanboy vandal chase" Contact SkullRod or ToiletBowlSoldier, they participated along side me. I have also brought up my mainspace edit form 2 digits to 3 from anti-vandal work. BravoAlphaSix 19:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Denied '- Do a little more anti-vandal work first. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 05:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) '''Accepted - You've done good since Whisk told you to do more work. Congrats. SactageTalk 19:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Rambo362 (Declined) I would like to become a Recent Changes Patroller. I have reverted numerous accounts of vandalism, reported many vandals to Imrlybord, and issued warnings to wannabe vandals. I am usually on a lot and, since I'm on Summer vacation, usually on late at night (say 10 to 11:30ESTish.) I have no record of serious offenses and I submitted an application to become an Admin's Pet. Please consider allowing me to join and if anyone who may be concerned reads this, please view my contributions page for verification of the above statements. Sincerely, Rambo362 03:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Denied '''- Do a little more anti-vandal work first. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 05:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : How about now? Rambo362 02:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : On second thought, I'd like to be on the Night Patrol. Rambo362 00:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Pending - Still should do more, you're not regularly patrolling. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : I know. I was recently given Bureaucratic access to a disaster wiki and this request was made before I filed for a RFB on Community Central. Declined-''' 19:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) PSK12 (Approved) Was removed,(edits needed switched) and now I have the edits needed id like to re-apply. '''Approved - good editing. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) TheManOfIron (Declined/Permanently Banned) I have reported over 30 vandals, most at night time, thus, I would like to, nominate, I, TheManOfIron, for the role, of Night Patrol. TheManOfIron 08:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Accepted - He's done exceptional anti-vandal work. Denied - I don't care about certain instances of his work, he's shown himself to be a bit rash, and has made false vandalism warnings, our group does not accept that. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ^^Thats obviously biased. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 01:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not biased, you have shown irrationality and several admins have called some of your warnings "False". RCP Project Group does NOT accept that kind of behavior. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) TheManOfIron, you will not be accepted because you have consistently made poor edits and have a history of baiting and harassment, no matter how good your work is, your merit is overshadowed by demerit, improve your behavior further and you might meet the standards of professionality that the RCP group is aimed at presenting. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) DENIED - User shows un-acceptable behavior on the wiki. Sactage DILLAGAF? Editcount Want a sig? 01:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Five-Nine (Doctor Richtoffee) (Declined) My request was passed through without any comments without being approved of. I would like to submit a request because I have caught and reported a number of vandals to admins. I think I could have better responsibilities if I become a RCP. 17:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Pending - Do a bit more, just yet you seem to be favoring chatting (which its fine to chat), but the group generally accepts users who do more regularly, anti-vandal work. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : I have improved my anti-vandalism work dramatically now. Doctor Richtoffee Userpage ·''' User Talk 20:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) 'Declined-' 19:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Alex Martin Rider (Approved) Hey guys! I'd like to join the Recent Changes Patroller group. I've stopped a lot of vandals. I also get on my home page every time I'm on. I always check every edit from either an unregistered editor or anyone I haven't seen before. When I'm online I always keep a tab open of my home page. Also, when I'm away, I have an iPod touch that I log into the wiki on. Yeah, call me obsessed but I love this wiki and Call of Duty. So, I nominate myself for the Recent Changes Patrollers. Thanks! -- '''Request approved - User has made exceptional anti-vandalism work. --CodExpert 02:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Warpanda13 (Approved) I would really like to be on the recent changes patrolers because I usually edit that way. I also look for vandal work on it already. I found afew vandals and reported them to admins so I think I'm a good canidate. I would like to help the comunity more then I have been latley so I think joining this will help me successfully reach that goal. Approved - Good user, has done quite a bit of helpful work here. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) T3hRogue (Approved) I would like to nominate myself for the Recent Changes Patroller, because generally I have constant tabs on the recent changes and because nearly all my edits are because of it. I'm a very active member if I can help it, and I would love to do my bit for the wiki in this sense. Notably I'm anti-vandal, at one point reverting an entire page back to it's original shape (Though my memory fails me on the article). 22:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Denied - Do a little bit more anti-vandal work. Then I'll accept you. Sactage DILLAGAF? Editcount Want a sig? 00:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! I was looking through the wrong users contribs when I did this! Sorry, I got a little confused. Sactage DILLAGAF? Editcount Want a sig? 01:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Approved - I just checked your Contribs, the work is satisfactory. And for the record it is not "I'll accept you" it's "You meet our standards". The group policies decide, it is the job of senior members to compare a user to our standards. Anyway I digress, congrats :) Darthkenobi0(talk) 00:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Shotrocket6 (Approved) I nominate myself on the grounds that I constantly refresh my My Home page, and check almost every mainspace edit, sometimes multiple times for each one, for hours. I have also reported numerous vandals. Patrolling the Recent Changes board is basically what I do anyway... I'd just like to make it official. Shotrocket 00:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Denied - do some more actual reverting, your contributions are filled with forum and blog talk. Darthkenobi0(talk) 01:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Approved - 03:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Munchable901 (Approved) I would like to nominate myself to be a RCP. I have undid and reported a lot of vandalism in the past, I always refresh the Recent Changes very often, and check the edits to the mainspace. <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 01:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 01:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Approved - 16:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Omnicube1 (Approved) Hi, i would like to nominate myself after waging a "vandalism war" against an unregistered contributor 92.36.251.31. He kept raging by putting in random letters but i fought back by undoing 7 of them. Omnicube1 16:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Approved - He seems to monitor the RC quite well. 03:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) II Helljumper II (Declined) A regularly undo vandalism in the early hours of the morning (8am for me) and would like to join RCP. Helljumper "Noble Team ready for combat insertion." Declined-''' 19:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Speical ops genral minigun (Declined) wHEN IM NOT BLOGGIN I ANTI VANDAL AND EDIT CHACK MY CONTRIBUTIONS 01:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Denied - '''you really need to do way more than what you have been doing on the RC than on blogs. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 01:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er (Approved) I nominate myself for Recent Changes Patrol. I have recently been working a lot for conter-vandalism. For the past few days I have been active on the CVN channel on IRC. If I haven't posted vandalism warnings, I have reported them to admins such as WHISKEY35 and Callofduty4. Those are just some of the reason I think i should be part of the RCP. Sp3ctr3 130 - 03:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) '''Approved - Good user who knows what he's doing. 03:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ikin (Permanently Banned) I'd like to nominate myself for the RCP, CVN is a hobby of mine so you will often see my undo a lot of vandals on both Runescape.wikia and . I'm usually on the wikia from 2 pm to 6 am (I can't find more words to say...). -- 20:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Approved - Good user who knows what she's doing. Has Helped the wiki in many ways. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 23:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) '''User Permanently Banned' 20:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Eltomo85 (Approved) I would like to join the RCP, as I have reverted vandalism on many occasions and have reported many a vandal. While I haven't been as active as I would like to have been, I regularly keep an eye on the Recent Changes for vandals. 18:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Approved - User has been around a long time and knows what he's doing. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 23:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sgt.Sandwich (Approved) I nominate myself for entry into the RCP. I am frequently reverting vandalism and have reported vandals on many occasions, though sometimes those report go unheard of by the receiver of the report. I am also frequently on the CVN channel and am very active, especially on weekends and breaks. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 23:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Approved' - Trusted user who know the ropes. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 00:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Cpl.Bohater (Approved) I would like to nominate myself for the RCP. I would like to be in the RCP because I am an active vandalism, spam and bad edit patroller. This is why, I, Cpl.Bohater nominate myself for the RCP. Thanks for considering me! '''Approved' - Good user who knows what he's doing. Has reported many vandals to me via IRC. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 23:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Razgriez (Approved) I nominate myself for the RCP. Most of the time I spend on the wiki is already patrolling the Wiki activitiy page, checking changes, and researching User Contributions for history of prior vandalism and bad edits and breaking of other policies of the wiki. with some work on patrolling Blog post for violations of UTP. I have a long history here of Reporting vandalism to Admins via talk pages, and now also on IRC and the Counter Vandalism Unit. I am by no means perfect, but I will continue to try and provide the best effort I can, whether I become an official RCP member or not. Thank you--Razgriez 05:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Passed - you continue to show determination even in adversity, and that's more than good enough for me. --Callofduty4 01:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Jako7286 (Approved) I nominate myself for the RCP. I am an active vandalism, spam and bad edit patroller. I have recently been granted Rollback rights, and will continue to use this tool to combat vandalism, and will report recurring issues of vandalism to the Admins. Thank you for considering me for membership. — 20:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Passed' Trustworthy user that I know will do the right thing. 04:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Diegox223 (Approved) I nominate myself fot the RCP, I constantly check the Recent edits for vandalism, and almost (if not all) my edits are of counter vandalism. I know I gave a fault warning to a user once, if that doesn't let get into the RCP, I'll understand it and I'll try to work harder.-Diegox223'']] ''Talk'' 22:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Approved Great work. 17:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nikolai Cannot Die (Approved) I am constantly on the CVN whenever I can, and I have caught vandals before, I just haven't encountered to many in my time here. 04:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Denied For trying to solicit letting you in. "23:36 i'll support if u pass my RCP" 07:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Passed After reviewing his mainspace edits and thinking about the reason given to deny this user RCP status I have come to the conclusion that this users contributions far outweigh the reason for denial, as it has no bearing on the usergroup itself. I firmly believe this user will benefit the user group. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 12:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Reznov115 (Declined) I would like to nominate myself. I have caught out a few vandals, reported spam pages for deletion, and have reverted six bad edits, and fixed a few pages that lost their coding . I have warned a few users about trolling and voilating policies. . Reznov115Talk 20:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) '''Denied for now' Do a little more CVN work, maybe use #cvn-wikia-cod more. 02:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :After your vandalism spree, you are nowhere close to getting RCP. 17:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also IRC behavior is unacceptable. 19:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Nikolai Cannot Die (Approved/NP) Night Patrol Request I usually stay on the CVN/RC into the late hours of the morning and find WHISKEY to be the only other active countervandalism editor at the time, and a good percentage of vandals I see are at night, so I would like to nominate myself for the position of Night Patrol. 10:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Passed Request says it all. 02:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Maj. Blackout (Approved) My homepage is actualy the 'wikia: recent activity' page, and the past week I've been active on CVU. Yesterday, I reported 3 vandals in a row, and the first thing I do when I log on is check the recent changes. I really can't think of anything else to say. Major Blackout 06:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Approved - Very good user that has done a good amount of CV and RC patrolling. 05:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Drkdragonz66 (Approved) I would like to apply for RCP. I usually wander the RC, being bored after finishing my homework. I've caught a few vandals before, undoing their edits usually around 1-2 minutes after they vandalised a page.DrkDragonz66'']] ''Talk'' 23:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Approved- 01:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Expert (Approved) I would like to become a member of the Recent Changes Patrollers because I have an eye for vandalism, and I warn users if they have vandalized and I report vandals. I also go on the CVN channel to look out for vandals — 14:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Approved - very good user who has an eye out for vandals. 02:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Dudebot121256 (Approved) I would like to nominate myself for this position. I have done multiple anti-vandal edits and at the moment, I have 1,489 edits in total and I have 959 mainspace edits. Dudebot • Talk 01:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Accepted -- I see no reason to not let you in. 02:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Approved - Good user who deserves it. 02:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Approved-- Oh wait.... 00:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) MLGisNot4Me (Approved) I'd like to request to join RCP. I've done anti-vandalism (reverting, warning and reporting) several times, and I usually check any recent edits for vandalism/trolling. By now I have 1,197 edits, 865 of those being main. - [[User:MLGisNot4Me|'MLG']] talk | | 100 things... - 23:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Passed 23:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ZachHerring (Approved) I would like to request to join the RCP, I've been doing quite a lot of anti-vandalism work lately, most recently, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, UMP45 and Forest (map). I also have a tendency to hover over the Recent Changes page just waiting for vandals. I am fairly new, but I have been very active in anti-vandalism work and warning those who are behind it. ZachHerring 05:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Passed- 17:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) PandaElDiablo (Approved) I would like to nominate myself to become part of the RCP. Since joining the wiki, I have become addicted to scanning the RC page, waiting for the vandals to strike. I regularly undo vandalism, and have even waged a war, reverting dozens of attacks (he was persistent little bugger), for which I was thanked for by DrkDragonz66 on my talk page. I intend on doing mainly anti-vandal work on the wiki, so being part of this group would be fantastic. PandaElDiablo 05:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Considering you have only 35 mainspace, not yet 00:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I have almost 300 mainspace now, almost all are anti-vandal and general page clean up. I live on the RC page, so I would like to re-nominate myself to become part of the RCP. 10:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Passed 16:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Mace170(Approved/NP) I would like to nominate myself to be a Night Patrol Officer. One requirement is to have 300 edits. I have nearly 2,000, and more than half of it is mainspace! Just today, I warned one user of vandalism and reverted his edits many times, before bringing it up with an admin, who banned him. I often have to revert edits made by anons and other users, so I think this would be a good choice for me. Also, I'd like to be in the Night Patrol because I am very active in the evening and night. Thanks for your time! 16:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Passed-''' 14:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Phillycj (Approved) I'd like to nominate myself for RCP membership. I meet all the requirements and I am often in the #cvn-wikia-cod channel. I have proof of anti-vandalism using the recent changes herehttp://i.imgur.com/88rAE.png and herehttp://i.imgur.com/kDiTM.png. I have also posted on vandals talk pages, that can be seen here, here, and here. Thanks for reading, and I hope my nomination is sucessful. Phillycj 22:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :'Passed-' 00:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : Redskin-26 (Approved) I'd like to nominate myself for a spot on the RCP team. I have made all the requirements and I have a high activity on the wiki and often checking for anit-vandalism work. I see lots of unnecessary and spamish information added to articles, and I imdiately dispose of them. I hope you consider my nomination, I think I would make a trustworthy member. 01:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :'Passed-' You're active on chat and seem to do a adequate amount of undos. 18:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) 1337_SPNKR (Approved) I'd like to nominate myself for a position in the RCP, as I meet the prerequisites and have done a lot of anti-vandalism work on the wiki. I also spend a lot of time editing the mainspace on this wiki (probably TOO much time...) and I constantly remove redundant and flat-out unimportant content on pages. I feel that I have enough experience and I am responsible enough to be a member of this team. [[User:1337 SPNKR|'''SPNKR]]Talk 20:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :While you do have a good amount of mainspace edits, on the first 50 (as of now) I see very little undoing. 21:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Passed-'''Your activity in the mainspace has increased greatly, welcome to the group. 19:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) KATANAGOD (Approved) I feel like i should be a part of this group. almost all my Main space edits are Vandal Undoes, and i always watch the RC at night. I think all be a good edition to the usergroup. '''Approved- 20:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Damac1214 (Approved) I would like to be a part of this group. I have 860 MS edits and am constantly on the Recent Changes, I feel I would be a great addition. 20:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Denied- Nub 20:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Approved-' 20:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ParagonX7 (Declined) I would like to join this group, as I've recently started to turn my attention to anti-vandalism (and ID). I'm constantly watching the recent changes and undo any edits which seem vandal-apparent or are incorrect. If I'm not sure of anything, I ask any of the other RCPs on the chat for opinions and will only undo if given their approval (most of these undos get stolen by Shot, sadly). 15:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC) '''Declined-'''With only 8 undos and undo summaries such as "''ffs stop vandalising" I'm not sure you're quite ready yet. Also, this is not affiliated with ID work. 01:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) SXe Fiend (Pending) I would like to join this group. I pretty much live on the recent changes page and I undo bad edits and vandalism that I come across on the recent changes. Most of my edits are main space edits. Thank you for your consideration. 18:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Pending-' I don't really see a lot of undos in your mainspace edits, it's mostly just general clean-up. 21:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Senior membership Sactage (Approved/SM) I'd like to request senior membership, as I'm highly active with antivandalism and such. I've been a member of the group for a long time, and think I could definitely lend a hand in approving new members. 22:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Denied -- ur a noob. -- 22:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nub reason 23:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Passed - IIRC, all admins are by default senior members. --Callofduty4 23:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er (Approved/SM) I am requesting senior membership in the RCP. I am on the CVN channel whenever I can. I am also one of the most active anti-vandals on the Wiki. I think I would be a great senior member, and help teach others to effectively combat vandalism and patrol the RC. 23:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Passed - Okay. You do do a lot of antivandalism work, so I think you'll be a great senior member of this group. --Callofduty4 23:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Cpl.Bohater (Approved/SM) I would like to request senior membership in the RCP because I am a frequent anti-vandal. I constantly refresh Special:RecentChanges and am ready to combat vandalism every day. If I would be accepted, I promise to help with accepting new members. 17:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) PASSED for the same reasons as Sp3c, he has reported many vandals,pages to be deleted,spam,and unruly anons to me personally. I trust him to do a great job. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 17:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nikolai Cannot Die (Approved/SM) I would like to request senior membership into this group. I am a highly active antivandal and I believe that, if granted this right, I would be an asset with welcoming new members. ''NCD [talk:Nikolai Cannot Die|[Talk]] 09:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Passed.....now get busy! [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 09:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Welcoming new users? This is RCP..... 23:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean I'll help in granting new users into the group, made clear by the word "members"... ''NCD [talk:Nikolai Cannot Die|[Talk]] 23:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: o i c. 12:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) KATANAGOD (Approved/SM) I would like to be a senior member of this user group. I've been apart of it for awhile now, I've accumulated hundreds of anti-vandal edits, and i believe i would be able to use good judgement when deciding wither to add someone/deny someone. Thanks for your time. 17:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Approved-''' 01:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) 1337 SPNKR (Approved/SM) Hi there, it's Lyra here. I've been a part of this usergroup for at least 6 months now and I have a good record of anti-vandal work. I believe that I know the ropes of antivandalism and that have enough experience and proper judgment to approve new members. 23:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 'Pending-' 01:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :'Approved-' 00:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Damac1214 (Approved/SM) Hi, I've been an active member of this group since December. I've done a very large amount of anti-vandalism work and I feel I am more than trustworthy when it comes to doing things like accepting new members to the group. Thank you. 02:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 'denied-' ur a noob 19:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Pending-' 19:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Passed-' 20:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The point in this group is? (Closed) I've never seen the point in RCP and why we have it. Care to enlighten me? 22:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I dunno lol. Userboxes probs 22:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::oic. 22:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Pretty much ja 22:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Removing inactive members (Closed) To make it quick: I am proposing a revoking suspending of all inactive users' memberships who have not edited for '''at least six months. Thoughts? (Note only senior members can vote but anyone can have a say) 02:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea, it certainly wouldnt hurt. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 02:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I oppose. Putting them in an inactive section is better, as there is always the possibility that they may come back and edit; however unlikely, it seems unfair they come back and they lost membership. As soon as they come back, they can be added to the list again and removed from the inactive section. Just my two cents. 02:18, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::We're not revoking, we're temporarily suspending. An inactive list sounds good, as well as a talk page message informing them. They can reclaim their membership at any time. 02:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan. ''02:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Inactive list sounds like a plan. i like your second option better Bohater. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 02:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Plan A Temporarily suspend all inactive users after six months (notify them as well) Plan B Temporarily suspend after six months, revoke after one year (with the option of regaining once they become fully active again) #Sounds like the best plan 17:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) #Per Bohater, and also have a clause stating such conditions in the membership section. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 18:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) #Per all. ''22:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) #Seems good. To see if they deserve membership again, they should prove it again, I guess. 02:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Plan C Revoke after six months of inactivity What to do with inactive senior members 1''' for nothing, '''2 for suspending and 3 for revoking senior membership after 6 months *2 17:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *2 22:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *''2 02:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC)'' 'Closing-' Since it seems we're at an almost unanimous vote, does anyone have any problems with me closing this? 15:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with it. 16:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Closed-' Unanimous vote. 17:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC)